<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Idea by breakums</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451226">Bad Idea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakums/pseuds/breakums'>breakums</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arson, Drabble, Gen, Sisters, i wrote this because i hit my back at Home Depot and I get all my best ideas when I’m in pain, their dynamic is my favorite, we do be burning down the shop doe, yeah it sucks so what</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakums/pseuds/breakums</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eda will not allow ANYONE to ridicule Lilith. That was her job.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have written an arson fic for all my favorite fandoms on my old acc so like... now that I’m into TOH... why not...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“Edalyn, I don’t think we should be doing this!” Lilith said as Eda dragged her towards the store they visited earlier that day.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Our actions are justified, Lily! And there’s no way they can catch us!” Eda shone a bright smile as she stopped walking. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She reached into her backpack and pulled out a red notebook. Flipping through the pages, she stopped at a page showing how to do an advanced fire spell. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You can do this one, right?” Eda said as she shoved the page up into Lilith’s face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I still don’t see why we’re doing this! It’s not right!” Lilith said teary eyed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Look sis, the dude here was so mean to you! He deserves this!” Eda put the notebook back into her bag. “No one messes with my big sister and gets away with it!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“O-Okay... I guess he deserves it...” Lilith said wearily, lifting up a finger and turning it into a circle, creating a small flame.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Bigger!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Alright- alright...” The flame went out and the girl made an even bigger circle. The new flame resting in Lilith’s hands was the size of her head.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Eda squealed in excitement, “Yes!” She laughed as she grabbed the flame from Lilith and threw it at the store.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It grew- and grew- and grew- and soon enough the entire store was on fire.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Eda grabbed Lilith’s hand and ran, forcing her to run along. “That’s what he gets!” Eda laughed as they ran away from their crime scene, and soon enough Lilith started laughing too.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Okay, so maybe they just committed arson, but that was okay! I guess..?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>